


[Podfic] Chasing Ghosts

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Drinking, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, STID canon universe, Shore Leave, Tarsus IV references, Wedding, mention of past child abuse, mentions of past depression and PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: Three years after the attack on London, Jim has overcome the psychological effects of his resurrection and is one of Starfleet's most respected captains. A brief leave on Earth for his brother's wedding reunited him with an old friend, and Jim is left to consider whether a ship alone is enough to make him happy.





	[Podfic] Chasing Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [chasing ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035419) by [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway). 



> The wonderful coverart was done by wingedwords! Thank you so much - it's absolutely perfect!
> 
> This was my first Big Bang and it has been a fun ( and long) experience. I hope you all enjoy listening to this fantastic fic (and give all the love to museaway)!
> 
> A huge thank you to RsCreighton for making a podbook version!

Cover Art provided by wingedwords

| 

## Downloads

  * [Ch.1](https://app.box.com/s/l9af6pr0o88ewnu2o32qdwnayn30ne35) | **Size:** 35 MB | **Duration:** 38:22


  * [Ch.2](https://app.box.com/s/iqw77a7mfxwgumvjsr8fyz4ag0ilf727) | **Size:** 18 MB | **Duration:** 19:43


  * [ch.3](https://app.box.com/s/npsz1qerqy4biy7xgrt8aa3zratkzq8j) | **Size:** 32 MB | **Duration:** 35:13


  * [ch.4](https://app.box.com/s/8bqr8xvdscjde8kcedk9n8x17hi4z5cn) | **Size:** 22 MB | **Duration:** 23:51


  * [ch.5](https://app.box.com/s/8fz8i8kh0yv8ravfll7gwij8x73h4i1b) | **Size:** 5.7 MB | **Duration:** 06:14


  * [Podbook](https://app.box.com/s/q1h62sgoef99b0nlbkb92scg6trblecj) | **Size:** 105 MB | **Duration:** 02:03:12

  
---|---  
  
##  Music

* Opening track: ["Venus" - Sleeping at Last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwMN8QtWCic)  

  

* Insert and Ending track: ["Saturn" - Sleeping at Last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3lWwMHFhnA)  


 

 


End file.
